Red and Blue
by mummy okumura
Summary: As existence lies on the edge of destruction, two unlikely heroes join in a legend lost through the ages. Can they live the legend, reach their destiny and restore harmony between the dimensions? Or are they doomed to lead both realms into oblivion? T for language and possibe violence. Potential romance later on. Duetted by myself and vsyo-vremya
1. Prologue - an unknowable power

**Guuuys! So and old friend of mine and I got together (or rather, I moaned about it and threatened him until he agreed XD) to write a crossover of our favorite things - and here it is. For anyone who follows any of my other stories, you can enjoy this being 100% grammar and spelling error free as everything will be grammar policed by my fairy princess friend.**

**Now I know this is a change from my other stiries which are usually 4k+ words per chapter but as a Prologue, we thought that this was adequate ^^**

**As usual, please review if you like it. I know there isn't much to review on this but let us know. And if you want to PM my fairy grammar princess and thank him for doing something about my grammar- or lack thereof - it's vsyo-vremya**

* * *

There are legends that speak of an unknowable power; a power beyond time and space that even gods would kneel before. Demons would run and Monsters would tremble in the wake of such incredible might. This power – untouched by eternity – exists in a world between worlds: An entity that binds and balances the realms of light and dark, keeps dimensions separate and maintains the fissure between one universe and the next. But there's an energy beginning to rise. A force that could tear the very fabric of reality and bore a hole between two very different worlds. So very different that – if combined – could result in the end of existence itself.

Stories have been passed down through the centuries of two entities – one from each side of the calamity – that would bring an end to the disruption. Two lone warriors moving the dimensions, crossing the threshold of time and space to bind together what has been broken, restoring balance to the worlds collided. One of Strength, born of the deep, tempered by cerulean flame. One of Skill, born of light, silenced by scarlet thunder. Together they would tame the shattered tempest of existence and heal the wound in the flesh of reality. Their powers combined, they would save life itself from abject destruction.

As these tales fell through the generations they became little more than myths; folly passed on to those who would care to listen. And the more they fell, the less momentum they gathered. But soon – very soon – they would unfold into something very true and very, very real.

* * *

**So anyways, hope you guys liked this. Will update sometime this week. much love xxx sam an pj xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 - In the beginning

**Hiiiiii agaaaain! Friendly neighbourhood Mummy Okumura here!...again... haha.  
**

**So, here we have chappy 1, it's probably pretty obvious but my and my fairy friend are, for now, writing half of are chapters each, I'm writing the Blue Exorcist part naturally and**** vsyo-vremya (aka fairy or peej/PJ depending on my mood lmao) is writing Red's POV Althoguh mine is edited by him because my grammar is something to laugh at. If you prefer either style of writing over the other let us know.**

**I had something important to say but its gone from my mind, i'll probably end up updating it later =/**

**Also, virtual cookies for anyone who can name the two moves used by a certain ''white golem'' in ''Blue'' I will mntion anyone who gueses right in the next chappy ^^**

**PJ - ''Would you just shut it already! No one wants to hear your mindless babble! And its 'CHAPTER', not 'CHAPPY''**

**Me - ''STFU Fairy! Just get your damn grammar nazi'ing done so i can upload!''**

**PJ #smirks# 'Well done for using the correct 'your'''**

**Me - ''I already told you! it's not you're or your, it's MINE, all MINE! you're MINE, this is MINE, Its ALLLLL mine! #laughs manically#''**

**PJ - #glances shiftily# ''Well it's a good job I'm here or YOUR story would suck if it wasn't for my Grammar Nazi-ing, as you so aptly put.''**

**Me - ''... ... Where do you want your BALLs to go when I rip 'em off?''**

**PJ #Salutes# ''**D**a! lyubovnitsa!'' #mumbles# ''Zalupa...''**

**Me ''...I heard that! Get here while I rip you a new one!''**

**PJ - ''Go hug a landmine!''**

**(It's amazing how we are friends!)**

**AAAAANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**We do not own Blue Exorcist or Pokemon )'=**

* * *

**RED**

* * *

It was a calm, sunny day. The few clouds there were in the sky rolled back unassumingly. Sinnoh was known for its glorious weather. In the summer, anyway. Taking a day off from his usual regime, Red had decided to explore the region a little more as there were still many places he had yet to go. Essentials packed and his partners fastened, he made his way diligently towards Eterna City. His stay in Jubilife had been quite the experience and his battle in Oreburgh was still fresh in his mind; Sinnoh was definitely living up to its expectations. Passing through Floaroma Town, he stopped walking and stared up at the precipice that towered over all the land: Mount Coronet. Red wondered what it would be like to stand atop the mountain, looking down upon the world below. He was certainly no stranger to summits, but - looking to the ground - the thought of it sent a wave of poignant nostalgia through him. After a moment he shook it off, looked back to the peak, smiled toward the sky and pressed onwards hoping to make it to Eterna City before nightfall.

Route 205 proved to be more difficult to navigate than he had anticipated. There was no defined path through the plethora of crags and water-filled cwms so he ended up having to rely on Starly to find some way through from above. When nothing could be found, he recalled Starly and sat on the ground defiantly. Head in his hands frustrated, he began to hear footsteps approaching him. Turning around to see who it was, he was greeted by a tall man carrying a large rucksack. He seemed just as surprised to see Red as Red was to see him. Jumping at the chance, Red asked the man if he knew how to get to Eterna City from here. "Sure", he replied. "If you can fly there then that'd be the easiest way to do it, but if not you'll have to take the path through Eterna Forest; that's where I've just come from". Red groaned. Another forest? After braving Petalburg in Hoenn and Viridian back home he wasn't too keen on attempting another jungle run, but it appeared he had no choice. After asking the hiker which way it was, he was soon off again, blazing the trail. The sun was beginning to set and he didn't want to be traversing a forest in the dead of night; he wasn't terribly familiar with the Sinnoh wildlife and he didn't fancy taking any chances either. Half running, he came to the outskirts of Eterna Forest. It was so vividly green, capped in luscious foliage and carpeted in grass and flowers – he would have stopped to admire its beauty a little longer but he was in a hurry. It didn't seem like too much of a trek, but he'd said that about Viridian Forest too and he was lost in there for 3 days. Taking a deep breath and remembering the hiker's instructions, he proceeded into the forest, determined to clear it as fast as he could.

As he walked deeper into the undergrowth, he couldn't help but feel more than slightly nervous about how quiet it was – he gulped as an image of someone sending his cap home to his mother in a box formed in front of his minds eyes, making him shiver despite himself. With a hand around one of his Pokéballs, he continued as the hiker directed: Straight ahead and a right turn at the lake. _"There's only one lake so you can't go wrong" _he said, remembering the hiker's words. Red didn't know how long he'd be walking at this point but he was damn sure he hadn't seen any lake and he was beginning to grow increasingly irritated. But with nothing else to go on he had no choice but to hope he hadn't been given lousy directions. Pressing through the thicket, he was distressed to notice light beginning to fade. Either the forest was increasing in density or the sun was finally setting. In any case, he needed to leave and quickly. Breaking into a sprint he continued forwards in the hope that some body of water would present itself soon, but it was a hope that was rapidly evaporating. Then suddenly he noticed the trees beginning to loosen and light returning to his way. As the forest started to break he saw the reflection of sunlight glitter upon the surface of the water. _There it is! _He thought with relief, eyeing the lake ahead of him with glee. _This forest must be huge! It's taken me an eternity to get here! _At least the hiker wasn't lying. Coming to the edge of the water, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It wasn't as dark as he thought it was so he was making good time, but he wasn't in the clear yet - he still had to find a way out. Taking several deep breaths, he faced the lake for a moment, admiring this one gem in the crown that was Sinnoh. He didn't know how many opportunities like this he'd get so he absorbed as much as he could allow himself before he had to leave. After a few moments he straightened up, turned right and then staunchly made his way east out of the forest, or so he hoped. Fortunately for Red the journey out was nowhere near as treacherous as the journey in and he was kissing the northern end of Route 205 by twilight. Exiting the forest and making his way towards the western entrance to Eterna City, he crossed the bridge that spanned a small confluence and directed himself to the large, imposing building in the centre of town where he could finally rest himself in wait for the morning and what tomorrow would undoubtedly bring.

* * *

**BLUE**

* * *

''Have you ever felt that it wasn't right that we were born? If we didn't exist, mum and dad would still be alive right now. And all of our friends, they wouldn't have gotten hurt...'' Yukio said solemnly as he knelt before the unmarked gravestone.

''You dork,'' Rin said, startling Yukio and making him turn to face his twin. ''What about everything they believed? What about everything they stood for? It's because of who they were that we are even here. They made us who we are. They gave us our lives.'' Rin continued with grim conviction in his eyes. Yukio let the words sink in and smiled.

''You're right.'' He said as he turned back to the stone covered in beautiful untouched snow only interrupted by the splash of colour from the small flowers that poked through. ''Our parents were pretty amazing. Weren't they?'' Yukio didn't have to turn around to know his usual cheesy grin was on his face.

''Damn right they were!'' He said confidently. Yukio straightened and they both stood there in silence, watching the snow fall gently on their mother's grave. To the right was an opening to the cave where he and his brother had been born. A wave of unbearable feelings swept over him as he tried to picture his mother. Did she look more like him or Yukio? Who had inherited her eyes? Smile? After a while Yukio turned to him.

''You ok?'' He said quietly, trying his best to hide the sadness they both felt. Rin touched his cheek and felt wetness. Wiping his eyes, he forced a smile.

''Yeah. We'd better go - it's getting cold.'' He said quietly and turned to walk. Yukio followed. They walked a few paces and Rin stopped for a moment, wanting to take another look at the scene behind them. He studied the cave for a moment, the wild vines that were growing from within, guarding the entrance like a natural defence from intruders. There was a flicker of light from between the vines and Rin squinted, trying to decide if he imagined it. There it was again.

''Hey Yuki, Come look at this.'' He called, not taking his eyes off the cave. He heard Yukio walk back to his side.

''What am I supposed to...'' He was interrupted when the air around them seemed to chill even more. The cold bit through Rin's uniform and he shivered. He heard Yukio's thoughts before he said anything.

''_Did you feel that?''_

_''Yeah. What the hell?'' _Rin started walking towards the cave entrance, feeling like the source of the icy wind was from there.

''Rin wait! We should probably go,'' He called but Rin was already at the cave entrance. He saw the light flicker again and started shoving the vines out of the way, his curiosity overwhelming his better judgement. He felt a flicker of guilt as he pulled some of the vines down, feeling like he shouldn't disturb his mom's final resting place, but pushed it aside anyway. Once he had gotten through the thicket of vines he found himself standing before a huge violet flower big enough for him to lie on. Behind it was a small opening in the wall that he assumed lead into another part of the cave. His instinct told him to run, to listen to his brother's yells for once and get out of the cave and never return, but his mind told him to get closer. He edged nearer to the opening, his demonic senses reacting more and more as he crept closer to the small entrance. When finally he reached it, he looked through the entrance, taking in the old temple-like ruins beyond. He cast one look back at the entrance of the cave where Yukio was fighting against the vines.

''Hay I think there's something back here. It looks like something right out of Tomb Raider!'' He called back.

''Rin, don't go through. We can call for some back-up. It could be dangerous.'' Yukio shouted angrily, hitting a nerve with Rin.

''back up, shmack up - I'm going through. You coming?' He called. He didn't give his brother any time to reply as he walked through the smaller entrance. As he passed through, he felt a wave of power that caused him to shudder making his tail stand on end. The air was damp and dusty and it took a few deep breaths for him to adjust. He let out a gasp of awe as he looked around in childlike astonishment. Walking forward, unable to move his eyes fast enough to take it all in, he called back to Yukio. ''This is amazing! You ought to see this!''

''Rin get back!'' His twin called. The panic in Yukio's voice startled him out of his stupor and he looked back through. Yukio was standing just beyond the opening; his mouth was wide open like he was calling towards him but no sound came out. Rin was about to call to him when the floor shook and darkness fell around him obscuring his vision. He stumbled forward and landed awkwardly on his front. The trembling seemed to cease and, cursing, Rin stood and dusted himself off. When he looked at the opening, his eyes only met the brick wall of the ruins. He ran towards it, blinking rapidly as he did to make sure this was reality and not an illusion. He hit the wall with his hands, punched it, kicked it, but it stood strong and unmoving. Rin's mind raced as panic mounted, 'what the hell is going on?' He shouted in his head. He called his brother's name but there was no reply - only the unsettling echo of his voice. He stood there staring at the wall, trying to think of what the hell he was supposed to do now when the floor began quaking again. A deep, hostile voice echoed in his head, making him stand stock still.

''_Who dares to trespass on this sacred ground?''_ Rin looked around, frantically searching for the source of the voice and gripping the bag on his back containing Kurikara.

''Who are you?'' He called, readying himself for an attack.

''_How is it that you are able to hear me?'' _the voice came again, even louder than before making Rin's head pound.

''The Hell?'' He called out loud. He stayed silent, senses alert for some tell tale sign that an enemy was nearby. There was no movement in the room for several seconds apart from the swirling dust in the air when a gigantic white form about three times Rin's height seemed to just drop from the sky. Rin backed into the wall, eyes shooting wide open as he looked at the huge, white, golem-like being that stood before him. Before he could move, a blue circle of light formed around it and expanded out, cutting through Rin. It didn't hurt or do any damage, but Rin felt his muscles tense up. He started running to one side, hoping to pass around it and find some way out.

He stumbled awkwardly; whatever the creature had done slowed him down. He chanced a glance and almost came face to face with the demon's fist clad in fire. Narrowly jumping out of the way, he kept running, catching sight of a set of stairs at the end of the hall. He ran as fast as his rigid muscles would let him, hoping that the stairs lead to an exit. As he came closer, the hall lit up with a bright yellow light, skidding around, he draw kurikara and allowing his flame's to envelope him. As he did, a huge beam of yellow-white light hit him. Although it was only light, it seemed to have physical mass and the solid collision sent him flying through the air and landing in a heap. Stars erupted as he looked at the white golem charging forward. It came to a stop before him as he clutched his sword and gingerly got to his feet. The thing - whatever the hell it was - stopped and Rin felt like it was studying him. It suddenly crossed its arms and its ''head'' tilted to one side.

''_Clad in Cerulean. How did you get in here? I didn't sense you enter through the temple door''_ Its voice came in Rin's head.

''I don't know. I was in a cave a moment ago with my brother and then the way I came through disappeared and you attacked me. Where the hell am I anyway? And what kind of demon are you?'' He said defensively, taking the opportunity to stop and let his head stop spinning. The white giant bent towards him and, to Rin's surprised, chuckled.

''_I am no demon, child. I am the guardian of these ruins. This is Snowpoint Temple. I have been here for many, many years. I did sense an odd disturbance earlier, that being what woke me from my slumber. I wonder...' _The white golem went silent again. Possibly thinking, Rin assumed. He lowered his sword, not feeling as defensive anymore, and thought himself. 'Snowpoint Temple'? Was that what they called this place? Yukio hadn't mentioned the name of it or that there was some sort of demon bound to it.

''How can I get out of here?'' He thought, turning back to the stairs.

''_Follow the halls and ascend the stairs, you will come to the entrance.'' _Rin looked around ,slightly alarmed until he remembered that the demon telepathy worked both ways.

''So you ARE a demon!'' He called laughing slightly. The black circles on the yellow part of the demon seemed to narrow.

''_I am Regigigas. Ruler of Rock, Ice and Steel. I am no demon, child. Demons are the folly of humans'' _It said in an irate tone. It then proceeded to turn and walk back to where it came.

''I don't care if you're ready for Jesus! Wh-" he stopped. "Oi! Where are you going?!"

_''I'm returning to my rest. Continue as I directed and you will escape this place. There is a settlement nearby; you may find what you seek there. Good luck, child.''_ And with that, the golem walked away and seemed to disappear into the swirling dust clouds. Rin watched as he departed and sighed downwards. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' He thought. He did as the giant had told him and followed his directions up the stairs and through seemingly endless hallways. After what felt like hours later, he finally came to the entrance. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as the icy air cut through his clothes like tissue paper. He could have saved himself the trouble by releasing his flames but didn't want to alarm any bypassers. He kept walking, finding what appeared to be a road completely covered in the thick blanket of white. Trying to focus on the road ahead through the seemingly never ending sheets of snow that fell thick, he continued on. Eventually, the sun started to rise and sent rays of light through the dense rows of trees and bushes that lined the narrow path. Ahead, all he could see was road. He turned to where he had came from but there was only his footprints in the snow, the temple having long since faded from view. He stumbled forward as his rigid and half frozen body seemed to refuse to move anymore. Lying face down in the snow, Rin clenched his chattering teeth. He just wanted to find Yukio and go back to their dorm where he could have Ukoboch prepare some tea. From some distance away he heard what sounded like an approaching vehicle. He tried to lift himself to his knees to avoid it but had trouble moving his arms in the cold snow. The vehicle, a motorcycle now that he could hear it clearer, stopped a few feet away from him.

''Hey kid, are you Ok?'' The soft voice of a woman called. He heard the woman approach from behind him and stop.

''Officer Jenny reporting from Route 217. There is a boy here who appears to have gotten lost. He may need medical attention'' She said into her radio.

''Take him to Snowpoint City hospital. We will send someone out to cover your patrol" a voice replied through the static.

''Roger,'' The woman said. ''Ok kid, better get you out of here.'' Rin felt himself turned over on his back, through blurry vision he could see a young-ish woman studying him wearing an odd blue suit with a police badge on the breast pocket. Her teal hair was drawn back tidily into a messy tail and despite how numb the cold had made him, he felt his cheeks redden slightly as he could almost see up her incredibly short skirt from this angle. He watched as she disappeared from sight and returned with a blanket, probably from her motorcycle.

''I'm going to give you this until we get to the hospital. Are you ok on a motorcycle?'' She asked. Rin gave a weak nod, not having ridden one before but, having never had a problem with motion sickness, he didn't see why he would be any different on a bike. The officer bent down, unravelling the blanket and let it drop. As she did a number of items dropped out of her bag. Through the numbness that fogged his entire body and mind, he felt something hit his chest and then he felt an uncomfortable tugging sensation turning his stomach as his vision turned red and he felt like he was floating. Next second, he heard the distant voice of the officer utter a ''sorr...What the hell?'' and he felt sleep take him over.

* * *

Officer Jenny blinked in bemusement at the sight before her. A moment ago she had been about to wrap the boy in the thermal sheet, next second, the blanket had caught on the catch of her bag and out spilled its content. When a Pokéball had fallen out and hit the boy, he had disappeared and in his place, the Pokéball was lying on the ground, flashing as it did and then it went still. Jenny blinked slowly, over and over. Pokéball, human. Caught, pokeball, human, caught. The words twirled around in her head as she tried and tried to process what had just happened. Ever so slowly, she bent down and picked up the ball that sat innocently in the snow. It felt unusually heavy but the additional weight made it obvious she had caught something. She studied it and studied it and pressed the button on the front and there was a flash of white light. When the light cleared there was a grunt and their lay the apparently sleeping boy from before. Sweat drops started pouring down Jenny's face and her eyes swirled.

''What is going ooooonnn?'' She called out to the thickening snow while waving her arms above her head. She turned back to the boy lying on the ground, his heavy panting grabbing her attention. His face was red with fever and he was shivering from head to toe. Regaining herself, Jenny took the Pokéball and, half doubtfully and half wanting to see if that really had been what happened, she threw it at him and, like any Pokémon, the ball bounced off him and he disappeared in a flash of red light. Gasping in surprise, she took another bewildered look at the Pokéball and attached it to her belt. Returning to and mounting her motorbike, she revved the engine and sped up Route 217 to Snowpoint City.

* * *

''Welcome to Snowpoint Poké... Officer Jenny, what brings you here?'' The kind voice of Nurse Joy called from the counter as Jenny rushed through the front door breathless.

''Good afternoon, Nurse Joy. Can you analyse a Pokéball for me?'' She asked, holding out the ball containing the 'boy'.

''Of course.'' Joy smiled, practically skipping around the counter, she took the Pokéball and took it through the back while Jenny followed. They came to a room that Jenny had seen a few times before in other centres, all exactly the same with a strange looking machine that Joy was currently putting the Pokéball into. She pressed a button and a series of lights lit up on the machine and the Pokéball started floating and a computerized voice spoke.

''Pokémon; Unknown. Origins; Unknown. Evolution; Unknown. Gender; Unknown. Type; Dark, Fire'' The machine started beeping and Joy pressed another button, taking the Pokéball out.

''That's strange; I've never seen it do that before. What's inside it?'' She asked, a puzzled expression on her face. Jenny started towards her

''Wait, let me explain...'' There was a familiar flash and the boy hit the floor with a wet thud. Joy looked between her and the boy in utter confusion. She pressed the button on the Pokéball and he disappeared, only for her to press it again and he reappeared where he was a moment ago. To Jenny's surprise, Nurse Joy gave a nervous ghost of her usual smile and stammered.

''W-w-well we b-b-better t-take h-h-him to th-the hosp-pital t-then s-s-shouldn't we?'' Jenny had to admire her determination to remain professional. She was about to nod her agreement but she had a thought.

''Why don't we put him through the pokéhealer?''

''Do you think that's a good idea? He isn't really a Pokémon is he?'' Joy asked, looking upwards and putting a finger to her chin.

''Well I don't see why it wouldn't be. Pokéballs only capture Pokémon after all.'' Jenny reasoned. It made perfect sense to her even though the situation didn't. Joy clapped her hands together and recalled the 'boy' into the Pokéball. Walking through into the main room, Nurse Joy placed the ball on the counter and a familiar chime played.

''There. This should have worked.'' Joy said gleefully. She went into the other back room where empty hospital beds sat spaced out, closed a curtain around one particular bed and pressed the button on the front once again, holding it in the direction of the bed. Once the flash disappeared, the boy was lying on the bed, eyes wide open.

* * *

Rin lay on what appeared to be a comfortable mattress in a sickly pink and white room with curtains drawn around him. He bolted upright and looked around, surprising even himself at how energized he felt after half freezing to death. He caught sight of the woman from earlier who was looking at him cautiously and the woman standing next to her holding a red and white ball smiling kindly. Rin's cheeks reddened as they observed him without a word.

'H...hi... Erm...Where am I?'' He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. The officer from earlier finally gave a smile and put a hand on her hip.

''Hello, I'm Officer Jenny, this is Nurse Joy. I found you on route 217 and we are in Snowpoint City Pokémon Centre.''' She said happily. Rin eyed her, curious at her unnaturally friendly tone and the unfamiliar words.

''What's a Pokémon Centre? And where is Snowpoint?'' The two women looked at each other and gave him a concerned look.

''Why, a Pokémon Centre is where we heal Pokémon. And this is Snowpoint City, the northern most point of Sinnoh. Did you hit your head?'' Jenny asked, giving him a concerned look. Rin shook his head. ''Where was the last place you remember being?'' Rin thought for a moment, slowly recalling being at the temple with the big white golem.

''I was with my brother and we got separated at Snowpoint Temple. There was this big white thing saying it was ready for Jesus and he told me how to get out of the temple and that I would find a city somewhere.'' The two looked at each other again.

''Who is Jesus? And how did you end up in the temple of all places?'' The nurse 'Joy' asked.

"I came through a cave in Japan, I think, and whaddya mean who is Jesus? What are Pokémon?'' He asked, the questions falling from his mouth like word vomit. Nurse Joy tilted her head in confusion.

''I've never heard of 'Japan' before. And how can you not know what Pokémon are, silly? Maybe you should visit the hospital and get a check-up. I would do it here but we only treat Pokémon, Although considering the circumstance I don't think it would make much difference'' the pink-haired woman rambled. Rin's brow furrowed, he was beginning to get a little annoyed at how they seemed to think he was crazy.

''I saw the big white thing and it said ''I'm ready Jesus'' - crazy isn't it?'' He tried to joke but the officer and nurse gave each other startled looks before turning to him.

''You mean Regigigas?!'' The officer almost shouted, her face fascinated.

'Re-gi-gi-gas..?'' He asked slowly, testing the word. ''Yeah, that was it, he said he was the guardian of the temple and said I should be able to find a city nearby. Idiot attacked me first thinking I was an enemy.'' The two were staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

''You...talked to Regigigas?'' Jenny said sceptically. Rin face palmed, forgetting that even if these people believed in that a big white demon thing, telling them he could talk to it was asking for trouble. ''I think we should definitely take you to the hospital. Regigigas is a Legendary Pokémon said to be in a dormant state for thousands of years, and Pokémon don't speak human languages.'' The officer leaned towards him, studying his face. Rin blushed and leaned away, half in embarrassment and half annoyed. He made a move to stand but the nurse Joy gave him a worried look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

''You should rest, even though we put you through the pokéhealer you're not a Pokémon. But Jenny caught you so maybe we should treat you like a Pokémon...'' Joy's eyes started to swirl as she stammered on. Rin backed away from the seemingly insane nurse and put his hands up defensively.

''What the hell is a Pokémon? You keep saying it but I don't know what they are!'' He said. Joy looked up and sighed. She turned and opened the curtains surrounding the bed. Rin looked around in awe. In the bed opposite him was a blue demon like creature with long white claws for hands. To his left was what appeared to be nothing more than a ball of rock with arm-like limbs. On his right was a creepy looking pink duck-like thing with yellow hair. Rin watched the bed to his left and leaned away when the pile of rock moved like it was breathing.

''Gya? What the hell is that?'' He shouted, pointing at the breathing rock. Nurse Joy giggled and pulled a small red thing from her pocket, opening it and putting it in Rin's hands. He looked at it for a moment before a picture showed up on it of the rock creature.

''Graveller, a Rock-type Pokémon.'' The little device spoke. Rin almost dropped it in surprise. Then, studying the device, he held it towards the other two Pokémon and found that their names were Sneasel and Smoochum.

''Cool! Where can I get one?'' He said, childish fascination in his voice.

''You can keep it.'' The nurse said kindly. Rin smiled back, unable to resist the infectiously happy nature of both the nurse and the officer. ''Maybe when you're feeling better you should head to Celestic Town. There is a festival coming up soon and there will be plenty of people around; you may find someone you know there.'' She said thoughtfully. Rin looked down 'I doubt it' he thought sadly. Either way he might be able to find someone who can help him get back home, or at least explain how the hell he came to be in this odd place.

''Thanks for everything, I feel fine now, thank you very much for everything.'' He said to the two still standing near. He tried to stand but was greeted by the outstretched hand of Officer Jenny.

''Oh no you don't, I want you to stay here for the night. The festival doesn't start for a couple of days so you're not in any rush.'' Rin gave a defiant look and continued to rise. ''I'll put you back in this Pokéball if you don't stay.'' She said authoritatively, Rin looked at the ball she was holding curiously.

''What do you mean? That thing's tiny!'' He said, unable to laugh at the ridiculous notion. To his shock, the woman pressed the button on the front of the ball and he felt a familiar tugging and then floating sensation, what he saw next was the curved wall of a strange looking room. ''Hey, what the hell?'' He called angrily. ''What's the big ide..' He was cut off as there was a click and he felt himself floating again and next second he was looking at the room from his bed again. The two women where laughing.

''That was a Pokéball. We use them to capture Pokémon and for some reason it registers you as one.'' The officer explained. Rin looked at the ball nervously, still not knowing what to think.

''O...O-Okay, I guess I can stay.'' He said obediently, not knowing what else to do seeing as these people could hold him against his will with this ''Pokéball'' if they wanted to. He lay back, giving the women nervous glances and they laughed again.

''It's OK, we wouldn't do anything unfair, it's only in your best interest that we want you to stay. Please, make yourself comfortable.'' Joy said and started walking away. Officer Jenny stayed behind for a moment.

''I need to go and report this to headquarters. I will leave out the fact that I caught you but exercise a little caution when around Trainers.'' She said with a wink. Rin was about to ask what a Trainer was when she tuned and left, waving as she walked through the door. 'Great' Rin thought. 'Just brilliant!' Not knowing what else to do, he lay down and willed himself to sleep. He woke up with a start the next morning as a tray of food was being forced on him by Nurse Joy. He ate, thanked the nurse and left the Pokémon Centre with directions the nurse had written out for him to get to this town called Celestic. He had little hope, but thought it was better than hanging around doing nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh he started making his way through the little town blanketed in snow.

* * *

**Yay, finally got this chappy out after lots of throwing chapters and ideas back and forth! PLEASE please plase review, constructive critisism is always preferable (and I don't think PJ's ego could take to much of a thrashing lmao! and i'm going to get a mouthful when he see's this XD) **

**Also, we love hearing sujestions so fire away =D**

**PJ & Sam AKA Will & Grace x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Red

**Sorry for the delay guys Here's chap 2 part 1, I haven't had a chance to write Rin's half of the chapter while updating my other stories but I will soon, for now enjoy an I'll upload soon =D**

* * *

It could have been the morning. It could have been late afternoon. Hell, it could even have been the middle of September; Red's rising disorientation threw his grasp of time out the window. His trip through Eterna Forest had really exhausted him to the point he'd slept through nearly the whole day by the time he'd woken up. He looked at the clock; half past five – he cursed. He'd wanted to challenge the Eterna Gym today but now it seemed that idea had been defenestrated too. Still, he thought there might still be a chance as the sun was gleaming as brightly as summer would dictate. Getting to his feet, he walked across the room and into the adjoining bathroom. '_I suppose my reputation does have some perks' _he mused, _'En suite hotel room for two-thirds of the price? Thank you Championship!"_ He smiled into the bathroom mirror.  
Turning the tap on, he let the water run for a few moments until it heated up, during which time he walked back into his room to retrieve his toothbrush from his backpack. After wrestling with the contents he returned back to the bathroom, soaked the toothbrush, applied the 'complimentary' toothpaste and proceeded to clean his teeth – not the most glamourous of tasks. Following that, he rinsed the toothbrush, placed it next to the basin and began running the shower. Allowing the water to reach an optimal temperature, he interrupted the stream with his hand to test it. Satisfied, he removed his clothes, threw them untidily into a pile on the bathroom floor and then stepped into the shower. Red welcomed the warmth of the water with eager anticipation. He allowed it to fall over him, invigourating his body. He stood there, greedily enjoying every second the water touched him. _'I really needed this'_, he thought. He felt his exploits in the forest wash from his system and he watched as the water drained away. _'It's a shame I have to leave'_, he continued, _'I could stand here forever...' _He let his thoughts wander for a while before he did anything else – he wanted to make the most of it. He didn't know how much time had passed before he phased back into reality, but then he remembered that he wanted to see if he could catch the Gym before it closed. Grabbing some body wash, he hastily lathered it up and rubbed it on as much of his skin as quickly as he could, disregarding his usual efficiency in attempt to not lose more time than he already had. He washed his hair, rinsed himself off, pulled back the curtain and nearly concussed himself falling out of the shower.

Now racing against the clock, Red attacked himself with towels from the wardrobe. He looked out the window and saw that the light was slowly approaching dusk, so he moved with mathematical precision. Drying himself with haste, he searched for his clothes. _'Damn!'_ He screamed internally. His clothes were where he threw them - still in a pile on the bathroom floor - and he knew he didn't have the time to launder them. Defeated, he dragged himself to his bed and lay down with a look of abject dejection: He wasn't going to make it. Lying there compunctious, he surrendered to the situation, hating himself for his own ineptitude. _'I guess it's not the end of the world'_ he thought, '_There's always tomorrow'. _With that in mind, he figured he could take his time with things now: He could wash his clothes, do some training. Hell, he might even take another shower - the possibilities were endless.  
He knew before anything that he'd need something to wear for tomorrow, so he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to collect his apparel. Still in his birthday suit, he searched his belongings for pyjamas; _'I packed them, didn't I? I'm sure I did'. _It was times like this he really appreciated his mother. '_If I haven't then I'm buggered! I need something to wear!'_ He was beginning to get flustered. As he excavated his rucksack, he lost hope as everything he carried with him was strewn across the floor. He cursed. _'I'm gonna have to buy a pair now! This isn't funny!' _he silently yelled. Resigning to his stupidity, he walked to the bathroom in search of a dressing gown. '_How many times have I done this now?' _he asked himself walking into the bathroom; '_I've been in and out more times than a Diglett!". _He blamed the forest.  
Seeing what he needed, he removed it from the hook and wrapped it around himself_ – 'Soft' _he thought_._ Walking back into the main room again, he directed himself to the window. He watched as the sun set behind the Mount Coronet; it was a truly majestic sight. A flock of Pidgey flew past as he looked out; '_Odd' _he thought, _'Pidgey aren't native to Sinnoh...' _Then he remembered; it was Winter in Kanto and Johto right now – they must have migrated. He observed the last light of the day fall behind the mountain and he felt somewhat privileged to have witnessed it. A smile crept across his face at the thought of what Green might be doing now – certainly not admiring the magnificence of nature, that's for sure. He wondered where Green was and what he was doing. It had been many months since their last encounter, Red woefully lamented. _'I wonder if he thinks of me, still. If he even remembers...'_ Red could never forget...

Absorbed in his memories, he looked absentmindedly at the clock and made a note of the time. Deciding he might as well get some air today anyway, he upped, collected his clothes and made his way out the room and followed the signs to the hotel laundrette. Fortunately for him it was on the same floor and so he made his way there proficiently. After studying the directions for wash on the wall he cautiously loaded his clothes into the drum and continued as they instructed, adding washing powder, turning the dials to the correct settings and trying his best not to hit the it with something heavy. As he watched the machine activate, he wondered how his mother did this so adeptly every week: he nearly had a nervous breakdown doing one ensemble. He missed her again. Not knowing how long it would take, he walked back to his room to retrieve one of his Pokéballs; Starly could keep him company while he waited. Returning to the laundry room, he released Starly who shot out of the contraption gleefully, landing squarely on the windowsill. "Starlyyyyyyy" he called joyously. "Hey, you", Red offered, "How are you?". "Star, Star!" Starly replied with a look of content. "That's good", he returned. "I thought I could use some company while I wait for my clothes to wash 'cos I don't know how long I'm gonna be here" Red explained with a smile. Starly cooed in acceptance. The two whiled away the time by Starly flying around the room doing acrobatic tricks, much to Red's amusement. He was glad he caught Starly. He was the first Pokémon Red had encountered when he arrived in Sinnoh so he thought he'd commemorate the occasion. He called his Haunter that he had brought with him from Kanto to battle it, using Confuse Ray and Psychic to weaken it. Red threw the Pokéball and caught it there and then – Starly had proved invaluable to him since; scouting locations from above and providing fruit from too-high-to-reach trees. He loved Starly and he was sure Starly loved him too; he was glad to have a new friend. He would have used him in his battle against Roark, but he'd learned his lesson about battling Rock-types with Flying-types a long time ago, so decided on his Vaporeon instead.  
Between watching Starly and reminiscing, Red hadn't noticed the washing machine had been blinking for the last ten minutes. When Starly eventually stopped circling the room he looked the machine and realised the cycle was finished. Reading the wall again, he changed the settings to 'Spin-Dry' and reactivated the machine. Sitting back down, he offered Starly his arm, to which the bird happily landed upon. Red began stroking Starly's crest, Starly closing his eyes in contentment. _I wonder what Sinnoh's gonna bring us'_ he thought; _'It's gonna be tough act, beating Hoenn'_ . Having come to Sinnoh from Hoenn, his exploits there were still fresh in his mind.

Lounging on the beaches of Mossdeep City, he was startled when a sudden and torrential downpour began. He swiftly gathered his belongings, called out to his Pokémon and started to run to shelter, but no sooner had he done that did the sun start shining again, only brighter it seemed. Confused, he was about to replace himself on the sand when the rain started once more. Calling his partners again, he continued towards the beach house to escape the rain, but for the second time the rain stopped and the sun shone down. He looked up in the hope of maybe seeing an explanation, but there were only clouds. Red then looked out to sea, observing the volcanic structure that pierced the horizon. There were massive storm clouds radiating from the peak of the volcano, interspersed with violent shards of sunlight. '_What in the world...'_ he pondered contortedly. He looked around and everyone else seemed to be sporting the same thought: What the Hell was going on in Sootopolis City?  
Both he and all the other spectators seemed oblivious to the constant rain and shine that continued in sporadic earnest as they witnessed the incredible phenomenon transpiring above the island city.  
What occurred there, Red will never know. All he knew was that a majestic green serpent descended from the sky and restored balance to the convolution. Whether it was a Pokémon or not, Red couldn't attest; he was only sure that it was the most bizarre and spectacular thing he had ever had the fortune to behold.

Red's reminiscence was interrupted by the shrill beeping of the machine – Starly jumped concurrently. He walked over to it and opened the door; a fragrant aroma of Pecha berries emanated from the drum. Sticking his hands in and pulling out his garb, he made his way back to his hotel room with Starly in tow.

No longer in a hurry, Red took his time. He slipped of the dressing gown and poured himself into his now clean clothing. _'I really need to buy some new clothes'_ he mused. He looked at the clock; five past seven; _'Not as late as I thought'_. Starly - perched on a chair - cooed wistfully as he watched Red fumble about the room collecting his belongings and stuffing them haphazardly into his backpack.  
Satisfied that his bag wasn't going to burst, he recalled Starly and made his way out of the room and down several flights of stairs to the Reception. Walking up to the counter, he addressed the clerk; "Excuse me, I'd like to suspend my room, please". The clerk looked at him, "And what room is that?" she asked. "Room 151. Eighth floor". "Ah yes! Red, right? You're the Kanto Champion?", "Y-yes" Red answered, embarrassed. "And how long would you like to suspend your room for?" the clerk asked. "Oh, just one night please. For now, anyway. I'm not sure when I'll be back". She eyed him again, "Why? Where are you going?". "I'm gonna explore, you know? See the sights? This is my first time in the Sinnoh region so I want to get to know the place" Red replied with a smile. "Oh! Really?!" the clerk beamed in surprise. "Then you must go to the Timespace Festival! It's a must-see!" she enthused. "Sounds like fun! But I was gonna check out the Eterna Gym..." Red trailed off. "There's no point in that" she offered, "It's closed for renovation. It opens again in a week". Red cried internally; he pressured himself for nothing. Seeing no other option, he turned to the clerk; "So where's this festival then?" . "It's in Celestic Town" she replied. "And how do I get there?" Red enquired. "Oh. Well the easiest way would be to pass through Hearthome City and Solaceon Town, but that's at least a three-day journey and the festival's the day after tomorrow". Red frowned; "Well that's a shame. It would have been interesting to go..."  
"Well there is a faster way. Only a day's trip if you're up to it" the clerk offered uneasily. "And what's that?" Red asked, returning suspicion. "You can walk through the mountain". Red's eyes widened. "The mountain?" he repeated, "That _giant _mountain? You can _walk_ though there?". "Mount Coronet, yes. It's popular with hikers and such. If you know where you're going it's a fairly smooth journey, but the inside is a labyrinth by all accounts. People have been said to never return from its depths..." Red was sure she was just trying to spook him, but he didn't let that perturb him. `"Alright then," he said resolutely, "How do I get there from here?" The clerk stared at him. "What? You mean you're actually going to try and _navigate _Mount Coronet? I thought you said this was you first time here?!" she blurted. "Yeah, it is" Red said, "But what's a journey without a little adventure?" he winked. Sensing his resolution, she proceeded to explain the route: "You head north out of the city then turn right onto Route 211. Keep going and you'll eventually come across a cave entrance. It should be marked so you can't mistake it. There are many paths through it, you see, so each one is marked. You're looking for the one that reads "Eterna City – Celestic Town". If you're not sure, try and find someone to help you out". Taking on board her instructions and paying for his stay, he thanked her and made his way out of the hotel and north of Eterna. The twilight draped the city in a serene glow. Red continued on until he came to the northern entrance of the city, taking the right terminus and eventually coming face-to-face with the colossal structure that divided Sinnoh: Mount Coronet.

He gazed up at the mountain, the peak disappearing into the sky. The sunset making it appear almost crowned in the twilit haze, illuminating it against the sky. It seemed so much bigger now, he thought – Mount Silver would be dwarfed in comparison.  
Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for the bowels of the cave. Thinking ahead, he removed a Pokéball from his belt and released the beast within. In a dazzling flash, a great red dragon appeared before him with a fire that lit up the dusky fog. "I need your light", Red addressed his Pokémon, "I don't think I could get through here without it". His Pokémon eyed him nervously – he didn't like the cold. "Come on, Charizard!" Red implored. "It's not that bad! You breathe fire! You're hardly gonna freeze!" Charizard grunted, Red returned the gesture. "Listen, if we make it through in one piece I promise you won't have to do it again. And I'll give you a few Pokéblocks. The orange ones". Charizard thought about it for a moment then grumbled in acceptance. "Great!" Red said triumphantly, "Let's go!" And with that, the two turned to the cave entrance and strode into the dark of the mountain.

Red continued his way through the caverns of Mt. Coronet, Charizard's flame growing ever brighter the darker the cave became. Battling against the cold of the mountain, his traversing wasn't helped by the fog that hung in the air without ease. It was then that he was surprised by the call of someone not too far away from where he stood. "Hey!" The voice reverberated endlessly. "You there with the light!" Red could only assume it was directed at him. The unfortunate thing was that due to the combination of darkness and fog – even with Charizard's light – Red could barely see ahead of himself. However footsteps began approaching him and so he stood stock still, apprehensively waiting to greet whoever it was who called him.  
A few moments passed and suddenly there was a young man standing a few feet away from him, taking Red by surprise. "It's a bit late to be trawling through the mountain, don't you think?" the stranger asked. "I'm just trying to get to Celestic Town. I was told this was the quickest way" Red replied in tandem. "Yeah, that's true," the boy said, "But you're not gonna get there anytime soon. You're going the wrong way, for one". Red's face dropped and the boy laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out" the boy said. Red was about to thank him but was interrupted before he could: "Under one condition" the boy grinned. "What's that?" Red asked nervously. "You have to battle with me" the boy answered. Red sighed. He couldn't be bothered battling right now, but it seemed he had little choice, other than wandering around in the cold and dark in the hope that he'll see daylight again. Red looked at Charizard who exhaled impatiently and then back at the boy "Fine", he sighed again, defeated. "Great!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm Skyler, by the way. Thought you should know", the boy smiled. "Red. Nice to meet you". And with that, the two positioned themselves for battle.

"Two on two alright?" Skyler asked. "Yeah, that's fine by me" Red called back. "Great. Let's get this started!" Skyler called enthusiastically. Removing a Pokéball from his belt, Skyler called his first Pokémon: "Go, Drapion!" A mighty scorpion shot out of the capsule, landing squarely on the ground before Skyler. Red observed the Pokémon, its draconic, serpentine body writhing restlessly.  
Facing Skyler, Red closed his eyes and began to focus himself. Purging all distractions from his mind, he opened his eyes and looked directly at his opponent. The transformation that came over Red was instantaneous, expert and with sociopathic precision. His face hardened into an expressionless void, relaxing his body and tempering his senses. Then with seasoned aptitude befitting the Kanto Champion, he commanded his Pokémon.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red instructed, Charizard loosing a raging stream of scarlet fire at his Trainer's direction. Skyler didn't have time to react. Tearing through the space between them, the flames struck Drapion with brutal force and brought it down with one hit. Skyler only stared with an expression of awe, shock and devastation. Moments passed and Skyler withdrew his Drapion. "Not bad", he jousted. "You caught me off guard, but not bad". Red didn't falter. "But let's see how you fair against this" he finished as he threw another Pokéball. In a flash of light, a Kingdra appeared where Drapion previously stood. Without missing a beat, Red commanded Charizard once more: "Dragon Pulse". With that, the battle was over. Even with Skyler's desperate cry of _"Hydro Pump!"_, Charizard effortlessly cut through Kingdra's attack with a powerful blast of draconian energy, vaporizing the stream and shaking the very ground beneath them as it hit. The dust settled and the damage was done. Kingdra lay unmoving on the cave floor. Skyler looked in horror at the abject annihilation of his Pokémon, eyeing Red, his face contorted into an almost terrified expression.

As quickly as he metamorphosed, Red returned to his regular self. "Good match!" he said gleefully. Skyler remained motionless - Red observed him with concern. "Are you okay?" he enquired, moving towards the boy. Skyler began stuttering in shock, "W-wh-... What the... I've never- I mean, I didn't..." Red spoke again; "Hey, it's not the end of the world. You win some, you lose some. That's the game". Skyler looked at Red. "But I didn't even get an attack in! I barely had time to _breathe_ and you wiped out my Pokémon! _With one hit!_ How can you be so powerful?!" he gaped in awe, recalling his unconscious Kingdra. "Well I've been training Pokémon for a few years now and I guess I just got good at it" Red joked. "Besides, it's got nothing to do with power. Charizard and I have been battling since the beginning so we just sorta _get _each other. Isn't that right?" he turned toward his Pokémon and Charizard concurred with a cheerful grunt. "But it was _so powerful!_" Skyler continued, "How did you _do_ that?!" Red just smiled, "Years of practice". Skyler smiled too, then began laughing heartily. "What's funny?" Red enquired. "Nothing" Skyler answered, "I just wasn't expecting that". Red let out a sizeable snort. "Come on", Skyler motioned, standing up "I said I'd show you the way out, didn't I? A deal's a deal". And with that, Skyler led Red northwards. With Charizard in tow, the two continued until making a right turn at a rather impressive collection of rock formations.

_It was only brief, but Red swore he saw something move in the shadows to his left. 'A trick of the light', he thought. But there was something rather unsettling about it, as though it wasn't just a shadow. He suddenly felt uneasy walking through the caverns as he had the disturbing feeling that he was being watched. Instinctively he began walking faster, not wanting to chance anything, even if it was just a flicker in the dark. But little did he know that not only was he being watched, he was also being followed. Red wasn't the only one trying to escape the cavernous interior of Mount Coronet..._


End file.
